


Midnight Visits

by geeelatinnn



Series: Midnight Ramblings [2]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but yeah fluff scene a very short fluff scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeelatinnn/pseuds/geeelatinnn
Summary: Jesse has been getting all sorts of offers: guestings, variety shows, and dramas. Because come on, who wouldn't want to work with a ray of sunshine like him, right?
Relationships: Kouchi Yugo/Jesse
Series: Midnight Ramblings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819966
Kudos: 27





	Midnight Visits

**_Are you up?_** Kouchi has been staring at his phone for over an hour now, he wanted to talk to Jesse but at the same time he did not want to bother him. He let out a sigh and pressed send, not expecting a reply to come in an instant.

**_Hey. I just finished shooting. Why are you still up?_ **

Kouchi sat up on his bed.  **_I'm sorry, am I bothering you?_ **

**_No, I'm in a car right now. Why are you still up? >:(_ **

Kouchi laughed, he could imagine Jesse's face right now.  **_I'm having trouble falling asleep. But I am in bed._ **

**_Why? Is something bothering you?_ **

**_I know it's only been a few days but I miss you._ ** Kouchi's thumb was hovering over the send button. In all honesty, he really did miss him.

Jesse has been getting all sorts of offers: guestings, variety shows, and dramas. Because come on, who wouldn't want to work with a ray of sunshine like him, right?

Kouchi's phone suddenly vibrated, a notification coming from another tagged photo from Shinatrou, and his hovering thumb accidentally pressed send. The message was delivered to Jesse. Kouchi never wanted to be clingy or add burden to Jesse so he very rarely did say things like this.

A reply was not coming, Kouchi thought Jesse was probably exhausted and fell asleep in the car. He went out to his kitchen and grabbed a can of beer. Kouchi sat on the couch and played some of their videos back in their younger days. Jesse has always been his ray of sunshine figuratively and literally on the times that Jesse dyes his hair blonde.

"You missed me too much you're watching a younger version of me?" Jesse leaned over the sofa and wrapped his arm around Kouchi from there. He kissed him on the cheek.

"Aren't you exhausted from work? Why did you come here?"

"Why, do you not want me here?" Jesse lied down on the sofa, his feet hanging off the edge, and his head rested on Kouchi's lap. Jesse's eyes were closed, arms folded together. "I am exhausted."

"Then why did you come here and not at your place so you could rest?"

"Tsk." Jesse clicked his tongue. "Somebody was missing me. He rarely asked for anything anyways lately so one night won't hurt right?"

Kouchi felt warm, not because of the beer. He caressed Jesse's head, sweeping over his hair so he could see his face better. "Let's get you changed and in bed then."

"My location shoot is nearer here tomorrow." Jesse said as soon as he was finished changing his clothes and brushing his teeth. "Really this was no trouble at all so don't give me that look." He pinched Kouchi's cheeks before falling down on the bed.

Kouchi snuggled close to him and enveloped him in his embrace. "You have got to eat more, Jesse."

Jesse's back was turned against him but Jesse held his hand. "Cook for me and I will."

"You can count on that." Kouchi kissed the back of his head. "Get some rest."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time to read this. It warms my heart that someone out there took time to read my work.
> 
> I am open to suggestions and comments. A kudos would make me smile knowing that someone out there liked what I put out :)
> 
> If you want to talk or have any suggestions or requests hit me up at Twitter @geeelatinnn
> 
> If you'd like to help a struggling writer out buy me coffee https://ko-fi.com/geeelatinnn it will be greatly appreciated Thank you so much!


End file.
